icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nakato/Fanfic/Speculation Thing.
Okay, so I had a dream about this, and it was so epic I had to tweak it a bit and share it. It's kinda sad though. :/ ---- Spencer was the one that started the fire. "I need to make cookies for my girlfriend," he had said excitedly. "Girls love cookies!" I smirked. "Do they have ham in them?" Spencer shook his head and dashed for the bathroom. "Can't talk right now. Need to shave." I rolled my eyes. "Sam, we need to go do some iCarly stuff. That scuba diving scene really made a mess of upstairs," she said turning to me. "Fine," I mumbled, heading for the stairs. "I need to call Freddie too, he needs to start editing the next webshow," she also said, smiling. I froze inwardly, Carly really knew how to push my buttons. Freddie and I had been dating for 2 weeks, and that was something I didn't like to admit. I pulled an empty soda bottle out of my purse and chucked it at Carly's head. She chuckled and followed me upstairs. "You act like it's a bad thing," she says, pushing her wavy hair behind her ears. "It's not," I said coldly. "It's just something I don't like to admit." She smiled and hurried up the stairs, broom and towel in hand. I grabbed a mop and followed after. Screaming ensued. It started when we were upstairs, Gibby and Carly were busy sweeping the floor and soaking up the water with a towel. I was mopping. Not really, just standing there holding a soggy mop in a puddle of water. I had other things on my mind than cleaning. 30 minutes passed before the mess was cleaned up. "Okay Sam, you hungry?" "You've known me for this long and still don't know how to answer that," I smirked at her, pretending to whack her legs with the mop. She laughed and we hurried down the stairs. ''AAAAAAH!! ''I froze, dropping the mop. That sounded like Freddie. And Spencer, but Spencer screaming was normal. I practically flew down the steps, sliding down the rails and landing on my feet. Normally I would be impressed with myself, but this was serious chiz. "Fredwad, are you alright?" I called. "Does screaming signify if someone is alright?" His voice sounded strained. I looked to the kitchen. It was on fire! Spencer was stomping on the flames, and Freddie was waving a towel at the rising fire. "What happened?" choked Carly, fear evident in her voice. "The cookies," Spencer said whacking the oven with a broom. "I left them too long." Freddie froze suddenly. "The fire escape," he coughed, wiping ash off his forehead. "Follow me!" We ran to the fire escape, leaping out the door and running. Carly and Spencer shoved eachother down the steps as the flames ensued. The building lit on fire, and we heard fire engine sirens wailing. "Come on," yelled Freddie, grabbing my arm. We ran to the steps, but a flaming wooden beam fell and blocked our way. "There's got to be some way to escape," he coughed, waving his hands in the air as if to drive away the smoke. I saw it. A wooden ladder. I pointed over in its direction, and Freddie and I yanked it over to the side of the fire escape that wasn't flaming. "It's wooden," he said. "We both wont make it down without it catching on fire." He was right. I thought, and made the decision. "You go," I murmured. "iCarly needs you more than they do me." Freddie's eyes opened wide. "No, I won't leave you here!" "You have too. Now go before I push you off." Hurt was evident in his brown eyes. He ran over and kissed me, a sweet, quick, kiss on the lips. He walked over to the ladder and began climbing down. "Hey," he said. "I hate you." I smiled. "Hate you too." He dissappeared down the ladder as the flames engulfed it. I lay watching the stars as the wail of sirens came. Category:Blog posts